STORM HAWKS: Intricacies and Curiosities
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: A collection of stories. The intricacies of and complexities between Piper and Cyclonis, and the curious moments shared between Starling and Dove. one of my final pieces.
1. STAY FOR CAKE

Of all things today, I did not expect this. Everyone else was on a mission today, they all were requested by the council to examine a new Terra which. I remained on the Condor to get a full view of the Terra from the air, when all of a sudden, a Sky Knight came aboard in a hurry. I ran to the hanger to see Suzy Lu patting down her uniform as it was smoking.

'Suzy?' I asked, as I seized an extinguisher and ran to the burning wreck.

'Hey, Piper good timing.' She cheered.

'You're on fire!' I yelled at her, briefly dousing her plume of mist.

'I'm fine, but I could use your help on a mission.' She began, 'I need a date.'

 _What?_ I said internally.

'So, you're looking for Aerrow?' I asked.

'No, you.' She answered, clearing up nothing.

'Huh?' I respond.

'I need to find a date to attend a party.' She stated clearly, 'It's in Cyclonia, and your help would be appreciated.'

'So, two girls attending a party as dates? That seems very improper.' I stated.

'No, it's a diverse crowd of goers, besides I need your help with crystals and a very special lock.' She tried to reassure me.

 _Crystals and a lock?_

'What type of crystals?' I asked curiously.

'The Zappy kind.' She answered.

 _Shock Crystals of course._

'And this lock?' I asked.

'A Crystal Vault, it's a big door with a lock.' She answered.

'What is your interest in this vault?' I ask lastly.

'Another Blizzard Crystal, we lost the one we thought to be the only one in Atmos, but we tracked one that was delivered there' She answered.

 _Its hard to consider, Suzy did sacrifice their crystal to save everyone from that Volcano and in the end Blizzaris hasn't been retaken yet._

'Alright Suzy, what do you need?' I asked, with a small measure of fear.

In mere hours, we managed to get dresses and order a Corvette Cruiser for transport to Cyclonia. So far everything was fine, except the lying to the Storm Hawks part, but in the circumstances I had to follow Suzy's lead when she told them I was chosen to see the Council on Atmosia.

'I hate this thing.' I groan as I tugged at the dress I was wearing, 'why do they have to make the top half so fight, and the bottom so frilly?'

'Imagine how I feel, it's like a second fur coat.' Suzy groaned as well, 'but we have to stay cool at the party.'

'So, did you get your hands on an invite?' I asked.

'Invite?' was he only response, giving me a reason to fear.

'Suzy, events like this require invitations!' I said as I raised my voice.

'Relax, I got that sorted.' She said with a smile.

'Care to tell me what you have sorted?' I asked with concern.

'just wait and see, you might wanna turn that thing on then.' She said as she pointed to the Stone around my neck.

I put my hand around the stone and look at my other hand, I watched as my dark skin turned to a shade of white, I pulled at my hair to see it turned to black.

'Alright, looking good Piper,' she began, 'or should I say Pier.'

Just at the sound of that name, I just realised something that Stork realised nearly every day: _were doomed._

We stood by the Corvette's doors, fans held up to cover our mouths, I glanced at Suzy to see her twitching.

'Stop twitching.' I whispered to her.

'I can't, I. . . have. . . an itch.' She responded.

I sighed as I reached across and started to scratch the exposed fur on her back.

'Better?' I asked.

'Faster please- yes! Right there!' she responded as the door slid open to reveal a guard.

The guard stood there a moment staring between the two of us, me staring stunned with my hand on my partners back and the expression of Suzy Lu's face made it seem like she was in ecstasy. The guard readjusted himself and stepped to the side of the ramp.

'Ladies, please follow the path to the main building, no dawdling please.' He said as courteous as possible.

With that, I retracted my hand and we started moving forward.

'Sorry.' Suzy stated.

'Its. . . alright.' I responded.

'And Sorry again.' She stated, grabbing my right arm and intertwining it with her left.

I didn't dare resist as we approached a gathering of other couples doing the same thing, we walked strait up to the main building. We stopped before a guard expecting us to hand him an invitation.

'Ambassadors of Terra Blizzaris, I assume you are expecting us?' Suzy said in a forced and cordial voice.

'Sorry ma'am, without an invitation we cannot-' he tried to say.

'You dare?' Suzy interjected, 'We are ambassadors of Blizzaris, we came her to reach settlement at your Master's request, yet you refuse us?! So be it, we will no longer dare join the Cyclonians, Come Pier.'

'Wait, madam!' a voice called, a familiar. . . and dark voice, as we turned we saw the figure of the Dark Ace walking towards us, dressed in a formal soldiers uniform, 'Madam ambassadors we welcome you, I shall tell Master Cyclonis immediately.'

'See that you do.' Suzy said as she marched past him.

Once we got inside, we were greeted by bustling crowds of people talking and laughing. The room was large, curtains of bright red were dangling from each wall, statues were placed around the room covered in flowers, and on the opposite side of the room from the entrance were a set of stairs, climbing up above the room and splitting to the right and the left where they climbed away from view. We managed to clear the crowds and walk to a table stacked with varying foods and select delicacies.

'So, was your plan merely to throw a fit at the person at the door to seem important?' I asked.

'Pretty much, but this ended up better than how I expected it to.' She responded.

'How?' I asked.

'Well, that Dark fellow said he would tell the boss, so I'll keep her distracted while you get to the vault.' She said, making things sound so easy.

'Where is the vault?' I asked.

'Up there, to the left.' She said, pointing to the stairs.

As I studied the room, it was clear there were no guards down here, so I could get up there, but I had no idea what I would find. I looked around the room to see decorated soldiers in formal attires, girls in gallant dresses and beside the stairs stood Ravess, playing music to everyone in the hall.

'Who are all these people?' I asked.

'War mongrels, people whose job it is to get soldiers, make weapons and run the workshops,' Suzy began, 'this lot are the reason were still at war. Cyclonis must have a lot of gold on her, she throws this ball to reinvigorate her suppliers, tell them everything is still good and Cyclonia is winning.'

'Why wouldn't the Council order a strike against these people?' I asked.

'Because this lot have a lot at stake on both sides, they are getting payed by the Rex Guardians and other squads that require a lot of service.' She answered, 'we aint like those pompous knights.'

I looked around one more time before I reached over the table and grabbed two flutes of Champaign, I handed one to Suzy and looked around.

'Alright, I think that when Cyclonis gets here, you tell her-' I began, but I froze as I saw the figure approaching.

'Pier, tell her what?' Suzy asked.

'Yes, to whom may you be referring?' said a familiar voice, a painful familiar voice.

Suzy turned to see Master Cyclonis, wearing a dress on her small figure, but thinner with no frilly points on it.

'You two are the ambassadors I sent for?' she asked.

'. . . yes, Master Cyclonis, I am. . . L-luzy. . .' Suzy began.

'Well miss Luzy, before we get to business, care to dance?' Cyclonis asked, offering her hand.

'Ah. . . yes, certainly, just. . . let me have a moment to prepare.' Suzy blurted out.

'Certainly.' Cyclonis said as she marched off to the dance floor.

Suzy downed the flute in her hand and took mine and downed it as well.

'Alright, just keep talking about the "settlement" thing and keep her busy for five minutes.' I said to her.

'I made that part up. . .' she stated.

'. . . then. . . improvise.' I told her as I walked around the dance floor, past Ravess and to the bottom of the stairs.

I looked out to see Suzy march up to Cyclonis and hold out her hands. Without warning, Cyclonis seized her hands and dragged her into the centre of the dancers. I steadily climbed the stairs and moved up the left path, ducking behind the stair's rail as I vanished from sight. When I found the vault, I examined the doors lock, a large circular wheel with Gems surrounding it. _So, it is like turning a key. . . but with more crystals? I can't believe I'm doing this_ I thought as I began to loosen the blouse, giving my chest a chance to breath, I reached down my garments and remove a green and blue crystals. I held each crystal at opposing ends of the wheel and began to steadily turn clockwise. With my hands movements, the wheel turned, and the door slid upward. I looked ahead to see a hall way with Crystals lining the walls, each connected by a stream of electricity. _Damn it_. I began to pull up my dress and kicked off my boot, I seized it and pulled out a yellow crystal. I held it above my head as I moved into the hall, lashes of light flew at me but turned and followed the crystal in my hand instead. As I cleared the hall, I looked around the room to see it spiralling upward with shelves filled with crystals and gems. I carefully examined the room as I looked to see a single blue crystal on a shelf. _Bingo_ I thought as I grabbed the Crystal, tucked it in my blouse and made my leave.

As I returned to the ball room, I looked out to see Suzy leaning against the food table, I raced down to meet her to see her panting.

'She may be evil. . . but she's a good dancer.' Suzy remarked.

'I got it.' I said in a whisper.

'Then let's get out of here before-' Suzy began.

'Before cake? But you must try some.' Cyclonis said with a smile, 'but before, we must dance.'

'Unfortunately. . . I don't think my legs can take it. . .' Suzy rebutted.

'Then, may I have this dance?' she said, holding her hand out to me.

'. . . M-me? M-master Cyclonis, I apologise but I can't. . .' I tried to excuse myself.

'Nonsense,' she began, 'but miss Pier, I wasn't asking.'

 _She knows!_ I thought, almost going into shock. Without warning however, I was pulled forward into the centre of the room and without wasting time, I was being led carefully and precisely by her. She stared into my eyes with a smile, I knew that if I did look away, that would cause some problems.

'I must say,' she began, 'I love that dress.'

'T-thanks.' I stuttered.

'But surely you didn't get dressed up just for me?' she asked, as I was preparing an answer she leaned in, to whisper into my ear, 'did you Piper?'

I froze, struggling to process body movement, but I felt my feet being dragged along the floor, as we kept moving.

'You can breathe now.' She whispered as she brought her head back.

'Y-you know?' I asked, trembling.

'Yes, but I must say your use of the cloaking crystal is superb.' She complimented, 'but I can always pick up your sent: oil, chalk powder and sweat.'

'Why haven't you-?' I tried to ask.

'Because it is far more entertaining when your terrified of my next move.' She began, 'and I must say you did well, you got in, got the crystal and hid it in the one place people best not stare at a young lady, why spoil the fun?'

 _Was she watching me?! Was she perving on me?!_

'I must say, I'm disappointed you haven't decided to stay,' she began before leaning in close, 'it is such a nice cake.'

'Then what do you want?' I asked.

'Well first, I won't bust you, I'll let you leave freely,' she stated, 'should you do me. . . one thing.'

For a moment I stayed silent, fearing what she would want.

'What?' I asked quietly.

'Don't. scream.' She said as she leaned in close and planted her lips on mine, as I tried to back away, I felt both my arms held securely in place, after half a minute, we parted, she released me, and I began to run away, 'Do stay, it is a good cake.'

I ran back to Suzy, grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the exit.

'What happened? I didn't see anything.' She stated as we started to run.

Eventually we reached the Corvette and I locked the door.

'Got it?' Suzy asked, I tugged at my blouse and removed the Crystal and tossed it to her.

'Yes!' she shouted, tearing off the bottom frilly section of her dress, 'I am never wearing that again!'

As Suzy left for the bridge, I stepped back to the door and slid down on it. as I sat there, I brought my fingers to my lips, I examined my fingers to find black lipstick on them. I looked carefully at my hand before I noticed I didn't have the Cloaking crystal, reached up to my neck to find it wasn't there. After the moment of shock, I smiled, and after that I laughed. Laughed for so long, with one single thought on my mind. _I wish. . . I stayed for cake._


	2. A FALLING STAR

First, this might turn into some type of labyrinth thing if I do more

Also I know dove has an accent, id like to see you try put that to words

Papa was away with the rest of the Rebel Ducks, investigating an area close to Gale's borders where supposedly, Cyclonians have been spotted. I was alone on Terra Gale, keeping a lookout for any signs of trouble. After hours of waiting. . . still nothing. Eventually I felt myself struggling to fight off sleep as night came along. _Focus, focus! Focus. . . no, focus!_ I told myself mentally. _Focus, focus. . . oh look. . . shooting star. . . wait?_ I shook off my weariness and rubbed my eyes, looking again I could see a Sky Ride on fire as it flew past Gale. I reached for my spyglass and looked again, _Heavily on fire, pilot struggling to maintain control, and. . . she. . . is looking at me?_ I watched as the vehicle adjust course, it began to spiral towards Gale and touched down towards the Terra's edge.

I grabbed by Crystal staff and ran out to the vehicle, as I approached it, I stopped before the burning debris scattered around it, I looked to see the pilot still on the Sky Ride's chassis, not moving.

'Hey!' I called out, no response.

 _She could be a Cyclonian?_ Ithought _, but I can't leave her. . . to burn. . ._

I hesitated for a moment, concerned for her and for myself. Without thinking, I ran up to the vehicle, braving the fires, pulling her from it and dragging her clear from the wreckage. I pulled her as far as I could before I pulled her over my shoulders and carried her to my house. I started kicking the door, hoping it would budge, but when it didn't I angled the Pilot over my arm turned the handle and forced the door in finally. As I entered the door frame I heard a thud, I turned to see the pilots head bump into the frame.

'Oops, sorry.' I said as I brought her in and laid her over the table.

As I laid her down, I looked down on her, I took note of what she was wearing. _She's not wearing a Cyclonian uniform, but she doesn't look like a Sky Knight,_ I thought. I reached over her uniform and pulled off a sheet of metal with a scorch damaged insignia on it. _Whatever this is, its very. . ._ _pretty_ I thought. As I looked down at the uniform, I looked to her side and saw bleeding exposed skin, as I felt the skin, the girl gave of a small spasm.

'Wait. . . I-I'll fix zat.' I said as I scrambled for bandages and some scissors.

 _Ok_ , _careful_ I told myself as I began cutting away the clothes, eventually I found myself cutting too much and I stopped myself as I started cutting close to her chest. _If she wakes up, she may understand. . . maybe._ I resumed my work, cutting clear of the burns before I ripped off her uniform, I gently cleaned the burns and began wrapped the bandage around her. when I was done I finally stepped back and realise what I've done: _I cleaned the wound, bound it and. . . and I stripped a girl of her uniform down to her waist line._ I averted my eyes, anywhere else but there I noticed another burn down her thigh. _Alright. . . I need to. . . tend to that. . .too. . ._

I resumed my work and began cutting away the cloth below the waist, finding marks stretching further up her leg. _Oh, come on!_ I screamed internally, carefully I removed what remains of her clothes and gave it the same treatment. After I was done, I looked down again, feeling my body heating up. After I stood there, I raced to my room and grabbed a sheet of my bed, I raced back and covered her with it. _Ok, safe, safe, safe._ I sat in a chair beside the table and sighed. After a few minutes of thinking what Papa would think, I realised that I was still wearing my armour. Slowly I began unhooking all the pieces of my armour and returned them to the kitchen bench. As I returned, I began to see the Pilot stirring, slowly turning over as the sheet slid off her. I pulled off my helmet, reached down to pick up the blanket and as I lifted my head, I felt something brush against my hair. As I cleared the table I froze as I my head was almost brushing against the Pilots Exposed. . . chest. I leapt back in fear, I felt as if my face was almost melting. As I panicked, I only just noticed that the Pilot still had her goggles and mask on. I mustered my strength and gently pulled off the mask to see her mouth take in long, steady breaths, afterwards I pulled off the goggles and her full. . . naked form lied before me. _All right. . . I better. . . put. . . this back_ I thought as I held the sheet but didn't start moving. After moments of hesitation, I dropped the sheet and stood over her, after a moment, I picked her up and began carrying her to my room. . . possibly bumping her head on the door way.

I placed her on my bed gently and pulled the sheet up over her chest and up to her neck. I stepped back, feeling a lot cooler as I turned to leave.

'Hey. . .' I heard a tired voice call, _Oh no!_

I turned to see the pilot sitting upright, sheets sliding down her front.

'Where. . . am I?' she asked.

'Ter. . . Terra Gale. . .' I said, covering my eyes.

'Why are you-' she began, staring down at herself, 'Why am I- argh!'

'Stop. . . you were hurt. . . so I mended you.' I said, barely.

I walked up, averting my eyes and tried to hold up the sheet to her.

'You are safe, but please. . . do not move too much.' I told her, as she slid back.

'Alright, who are you?' she asked.

'Dove, of the Rebel Ducks.' I answered.

'Alright, Dove I may need a few things, first off some water and alcohol, alright?' she asked, I raced out and gathered up the items requested and brought a jug of water and a bottle of cooking Sherrie.

'I already cleaned your wounds, so I don't think. . .' I began before she grabbed the bottle and put it to her lips, I walked up and set the jug on the floor beside the bed.

'What happened to my Sky Ride?' she asked.

'Its. . . outside. . . burning. . .' I answered, as she sighed.

'Alright, do you have a radio?' she asked.

'Yes, but I recommend you wait till morning and do all this then.' I told her as I pulled the sheet more over her.

'Thanks. . . Dove.' She said.

'Your. . . welcome.' I said as I left.

I looked out the window to see the burning wreck had began subsiding and took a seat beside the table. _Papa will not like this. ._ . I thought to myself, dreading his return.

 _Morning? Morning. . . morning!_ I sprung from my chair and ran to the door to find the sun at midday. _Crap!_ I looked around, expecting to see the Rebel Ducks around, but no one in sight.

'Papa? Papa?!' I called.

I headed inside and began strapping on my armour, and as I began to leave, the Pilot walked in with the sheet around her.

'Why were you shouting?' she asked, 'and why are you wearing pots?'

'This is my uniform.' I shot back, 'I must leave, my Papa hasn't come back, and he may be in trouble.'

'Alright, maybe if you have a spare jumpsuit I can help.' She asked, stepping up to me.

'No, you are in no condition to travel. . .' I stopped as I stared at her, 'and I do not know you?'

'. . . I am Starling, of the Interceptors.' I froze, dropping the pieces of armour I was fastening, 'and I would be happy to help you.'

'Your. . . the S-Starling?!' I stuttered.

'Yes, and I'm here to help.' She responded.

After my mild shock passed, feeling the pain of acting so ignorantly, I ran to my room, pulled out another jumpsuit and threw it to her.

'We must hurry, he was heading west of Gale so it he must have. . .' I stopped as I watched Starling drop the sheet and began to pull on the jump suit, '. . . disappeared over there.'

She turned around to face me and got ready.

'Alright, where is your Skimmer?' she asked.

I led her behind the house to my skimmer and climbed onboard, I was preparing the ignition but I shivered as she climbed aboard behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. As we left the ground, we parted the Terra and soared westward. After hours of searching and nothing, we turned around and returned to Gale. Upon our landing, I ran straight to the house and got on the radio.

'Terra Gale to the Condor, Condor come in?!' I yelled into it.

'You're calling the Storm Hawks?' Starling asked.

'Terra Gale to the Condor, come in please!' I yelled into it.

'Condor to Terra Gale, Dove its Aerrow.' His voice boomed through the radio, 'We found Wren, and were bringing him back to you, but were sorry, it will be a long trip back, we have a few stops to make.'

'Aerrow what happened?' I asked.

'He was captured by the Dark Ace, as well as other Sky Knights, we will explain when we arrive.' He answered, 'Sorry Dove, the Rex Guardians are demanding the radio, sorry well be there by morning.'

With that, I let out a sigh, Starling did nothing but pat my shoulder.

'Good old Storm Hawks.' she mused, as she gripped her side.

'Are you alright?' I asked.

'Sort of, but I think I need more Sherrie-' she said, slumping to her knees.

I got up and walked to her, I placed a hand on her side as I felt a wet patch under the jumpsuit.

'You. . . hang on.' I told her as I carried her to the table.

I ran off, tearing off my armour as I scrambled for more Sherrie and some bandages. I ran back, laying her back as I tore a hole in her jumpsuit without thinking. I pulled off the bandage to see blood pouring from underneath. I opened the bottle and poured some of the contents over the wound as she shrieked. I observed the wound to see a small slither of metal, hanging out from a slit, I carefully grabbed the small tip of the slither and began pulling out. Starling screamed in pain as I continued pulling, but her screams were cut short as she sprang up and sank her teeth in my shoulder, making me scream. I ripped out the rest of the shard, poured more of the Sherrie over it and held the bandage over the wound. She continued to nibble on my shoulder before I managed to loop the bandage around her.

'Sorry. . .' I whispered as I fastened the bandage as she bit me harder, and I finished with a bow before she finally released my shoulder.

I reeled back as I griped my shoulder, I looked at Starling as she was drinking from the bottle of Sherrie.

I looked down to see the small shard of metal, nearly an inch long, covered in blood on the tile floor. As I crawled towards it, I released my hand from my shoulder to see blood on it. _She bites hard_ I thought as I picked up the shard, I sat by Starling and looked at her.

'Are you alright?' I asked.

'. . . better. . .' she responded, letting the bottle fall to the floor.

As I leaned on the table, I felt her arm on my bloody shoulder. I got up and carefully stood beside her.

'Thank. . . you. . .' she said, yanking my head towards her and giving me a kiss on the forehead, I looked down on her and noticed her smile, 'Sweet Dove. . . Dove the Duck. . .'

She laughed. _Sweet Starling, still- still half naked!_

When the Storm Hawks arrived, Papa thanked them for their endeavours and they told us of the situation they dealt with. After wards I appraised them on Starling and they allowed me to get her for them. As I entered my room, I walked up to Starling and shook her shoulder.

'Starling?' she groaned back, 'The Storm Hawks are here.'

'Dove?' she asked.

'I'll grab, another jumpsuit.' I said as I marched to my cupboard.

As I returned with a jumpsuit rolled under my arm, Starling rolled over, turning her back to me.

'Come on, Starling please?' I asked as I rolled her back. I placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it carefully, 'please get up?'

'Dove?' she asked, 'what happened to your shoulder?'

'You. . . sort of bit it. . .' I answered. She leaned up and carefully touched it.

'Did I do. . . anything else?' she asked.

'. . . No.' I answered softly.

She leaned close and pulled out the jump suit from under my arm.

'Sorry.' She said, as she got up and began to dress, as I got up to leave, 'Thank you.'

I looked back to see her facing me, still pulling on the jump suit.

'You're welcome.' I responded, leaving the room.

'Sweet. Sweet Dove.'


	3. A LAST GOODBYE

It was a quiet day. Since the battle ended, Atmos fell into a new grace. This was how the world was now, and how it should be, and yet. . . I can't help but feel board. Gale went quiet about a year ago, all our knights of Gale hung up our armor and settled down, returning to our families and homes. But for me, nothing was the same. Papa felt he shouldn't burden me as he got old. . . well, older. He took the role of a diplomat and when to Terra Atmosia on behalf of Gale and has remained there for many months. And when he left, silence. . . an incredible boring amount of boredom. I sat by the house, cleaning some parts from my Sky Ride and watching the grass sway in the breeze.

 _. . . Its too quiet, isn't it Dove?_

 _ **Yes, it is Dove.**_

I stared at the last piece in my hand, I finished cleaning it and I placed it back onto my ride. After a while, I just walked out and fell onto the grass.

 _. . . I miss it. . ._

 _ **I know.**_

 _. . . I'm loosing my mind. . ._

 _ **Duh, ha-ha. . .**_

'Ha-ha-ha!' I laughed, yelling into the wind, 'I miss it though. . . all of it. . . the good, the bad. . . the- wait. . .'

I looked up into the sky to see a single speck, glistening far from view.

'Do you. . . see that?' I asked myself.

 _ **Yeah. . .**_

I ran up to the house and grabbed a spy glass from beside the door. I looked for the speck to see it was a Sky Ride, a Cyclonian switchblade, it was heading right for Gale. I ran down to the battlements and I climbed onto the catapult. I lined up the shot and readied to fire. I looked through the spyglass again, the pilot was in view: full helmet, shiny armor and a large blade on her back.

 _Ok. . . warning shot. . ._

I tossed a stone into the bucket, I lined the shot off to the side and pulled the lever. . . and nothing happened. The mechanism jolted with me on it, before it completely fractured and the catapults arm flew off at the target. I was thrown off onto the grass behind it, the flyer came down and landed.

'That was. . . entertaining.' She called out, after a while I opened my eyes to see her standing over me.

'. . . Who. . . ?' I asked, she got onto her knees and bent over, face to face.

'Well, I thought it would be obvious?' she pulled off the mask, and I blushed seeing who it was, 'Hello, sweet Dove.'

'. . . Starling!' I yelped, she laughed as she wipped some dirt off my face.

'Ouch, you may need some ice. . .' she commented.

She held the ice in place for a moment, I took it from her and she took went into the kitchen. I wasn't couldn't see all of what she was doing, she seemed to be grabbing plates and going through our fridge. After a moment she set out a plate with some cheese and crackers, another with some tea cakes on it.

'I put the kettle on, I hope you can forgive me for making myself at home. . .' she began, as she took her seat, 'how's it feel?'

'It hurts.' I answered.

'Well, you tried to pick a fight with me, if you actually hit me then you would have got off far worse.' I laughed at that response, 'well, at least you can still laugh.'

'Well, I have you to thank for that.' After I realized what is said, could feel my cheeks reddening.

'. . . Yeah.' She said before she went off and got the kettle.

 _ **. . . she looks good. . .**_

 _Not now!_

 _ **Tell her!**_

'Shut it. . .' I mumbled.

'What was that?' she asked.

'N-nothing!' I stammered.

She came around with a tea pot, two mugs and set them on the table. She moved a cup towards me and poured some tea for me. I put down the ice and took the mug in both hands, I raised it and took a sip. At first, I couldn't taste it, but it was. . . honestly foul. . . it tasted like tea but something. . . was horribly wrong. . .

'I. . . sorry, I don't normally. . . brew. . .' I could only think I was making the weirdest faces.

'Its. . . ok. . .' I said, as I placed the mug down.

'. . . Alright.' She continued, 'I heard some reports, apparently you haven't left Terra Gale in weeks, the other members of your squadron, they say you've been. . . waiting for something.'

'. . . I guess. . .' I responded, I felt like I was about to puke.

'They are worried. . . I'm worried. . .' I looked into her eyes, I could see she was afraid.

'I. . . don't. . .' _oh no_ ,'Did. . . you use the leaves in the red tin. . . or the purple?'

'There wasn't much in the red, so I used. . . both.' _Oh no, oh no. . ._

'That. . . wasn't tea-!' I fell from my chair to the floor.

I was dreaming that Gale was no longer a Terra, it was a part of a whole piece, like a nation. Like the wasteland, there were no borders or cliffs dividing everything. Everything was connected. Grass grew all over, lush and flourishing. . . trees-no, a forest in the distance. A river running through the land. . . a beautiful blue. . . and she next to it. It stood in the grass looking from the distance, her purple hair blowing in the wind, along with the skirt of her beautiful dress. It was beautiful. . . but I could tell it was a lie, this didn't suit her. . . armor, and weapons. . . that was. . . that is my Starling. I will always lover her for it. . . The grass in my hand was soft, I could feel it was. . . warm. . .

I opened my eyes, I woke in my own bed. I looked down to see Starling's head on my lap, she was asleep, and she seemed so peaceful. When I saw her stirring, I pretended to be asleep.

'Don't bother, I know your awake.' She said, I felt her get off and I opened my eyes again.

'Didn't want to wake you.' I told her.

'How can I sleep when your sick.' She said, 'what was in that tin?'

'Bogatan Viper Weed, Papa used it as rat poison.' I told her.

'I poisoned you!' she shrieked.

'Calm down!' I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, 'I feel fine. . . I can't taste my tongue but I'm fine.'

'. . . Good.' She said, she leaned onto my lap, 'I'm so sorry.'

'I'm fine, and I forgive you.' I said as I rubbed her head, 'how long have I been in bed?'

'. . . Days. . .' she said, quietly.

'You've been here with me?' I asked, all she did was nod, 'What are you doing here?'

'I ah-came to check on you.' She said.

'Yeah, I don't buy it. Spill.' I said as I played with her hair, but she pulled away.

'Just. . . wait here.' She said, before she left the room.

 _What is it? What did you come back for Starling?_

 _ **I think it's more of a "who" she came for.**_

 _Quiet you._

 _ **Why should I? this is fun!**_

'Dove.' I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, arms behind her back, 'close your eyes.'

'Star, don't act like it's my birthday-' I began.

'Dove, please.' She chimed, smiling.

I gave in, I closed my eyes and waited, I could feel her sitting at the foot of the bed.

'Hold out your hands.' I did as told, 'I Starling, formerly of the Interceptors, have been named the leader of the Storm Hawks Splinter Cell: Storm Interceptors.'

I felt something in my hands, heavy like two metal bars.

'As the new leader of this cell, I formally invite you, Dove, to join our ranks.' I opened my eyes, stunned, 'I want you to be. . . with me in this.'

Her Nun-chucks were in my hand, I wrapped my hands around both of them.

'you know, it will be a few days till your feeling better, and. . . I really don't want to leave you. So. . .' she creeped up close to me, a few inches from my face, 'Lets. . . talk about it. Maybe I can _sway_ you.'

I could feel I was blushing. . . I smiled, so much it hurt.

'I'm a bit cold in this bed. . . care to join me?' I mused.

 _ **SCANDALOUS!**_

 **This Story was in two pieces, one was written weeks ago when I wanted to conclude this story line. I wanted to bring back a PiperxCyclonis but I couldn't manage to do it in a way I felt it flowed right. This to me is a satisfactory ending. But sadly this is one of the last endings I'm writing. I will however touch up this story and kinda remaster the previous editions, I hope for the best. -Ender out.**


End file.
